<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crow your name into my awaiting mouth by lovelycrinkle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583127">crow your name into my awaiting mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelycrinkle/pseuds/lovelycrinkle'>lovelycrinkle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Incest Kink, M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:26:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelycrinkle/pseuds/lovelycrinkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an endearment, nothing weird about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crow your name into my awaiting mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their mother thinks it's cute. </p><p>"Yer were always so adamant about being the older one, y'know. Never shut up about it," she fondly reminisces, image of six year old Atsumu, knobby knees and bright red cheeks, stomping his feet, the everlasting habit he never quite kicked. <i>"Wait, if 'm the older one th'n Osamu's gotta call me Nii-chan! Right, Kaa-chan? Right? He gotta!"</i> Osamu immediately refuting it, still just a kid and already unimpressed with Atsumu as a whole, <i>"Forget 'bout it."</i></p><p>But their mother doesn't realize, doesn't see the sly glint in Atsumu's eyes or the way Osamu's fingers tighten the slightest bit around his chopsticks when Atsumu casually asks, "Nii-chan, pass me the soy sauce, wontcha?" The way Osamu pointedly kicks Atsumu's feet under the table, <i>cut it out</i>, the way Atsumu simply runs his socked toes up Osamu's shin, reaches the knee before his twin hastily withdraws his legs, neatly hidden under his chair, out of Atsumu's reach unless he wants their parents to notice.</p><p>Their mother doesn't hear the purposeful inflections, the underlying invitation, Atsumu almost rolling the <i>a</i>, like a cat about to pounce on carefully stalked prey, the quicksand-soft emphasis on the <i>n</i>. </p><p>Their mother doesn't know, so to her, it's nothing but Atsumu showing some rare affection, Atsumu being a little clingy, maybe even staking a claim; now sixteen and in high school and he's scared girls and university and diverging paths will drive a wedge between them, so he wants the whole world to know they're a pair, a package deal, two bodies, one soul. </p><p><i>Staking a claim,</i> Atsumu huffs, runs his fingers down Osamu's side, bunches the shirt up to get his fingers on goosebump-skin. It's not entirely a wrong assumption, he supposes, but really not the truth either.</p><p>"Come ooon, ya really tryna tell me the new shounen jump's more interesting than me?"</p><p>"Staring at rocks would be more interestin' than you," Osamu easily replies, doesn't lift his gaze but does turn a page of his magazine. Probably thinks if he ignores Atsumu long enough he might just lose interest and disappear on his own.</p><p>Would be foolish to believe so, though, Atsumu's interest in his twin ever-so unrelenting, and if there's one thing Atsumu knows about his twin, it's that he's many things (like a fucking <i>tease</i>) but not foolish. </p><p>That, and the way his posture's downright <i>faux casual</i>, steady breathing obviously controlled, even rising of his chest under Atsumu's thighs purposeful, his hands firmly wrapped around the black and white pages. Looks like he isn't at all affected by Atsumu clinging to him like an octopus.</p><p>Except that he <i>is</i>, and that Atsumu <i>knows</i> that he is, and that he knows that <i>Osamu</i> knows that he knows that he is. </p><p>It's just like a game—roll the dice and get the right number to land on the desired field, run around long enough to find the secret achievments, play it over and over again and try every choice available to discover all endings.</p><p>(<i>Onii-chan</i>, breathy little-girl voices, big teary eyes, high-pitched moans and low whimpers. Will haunt you forever if you accidently unplug your headphones in the dead of night for all to hear, and yeah, Osamu would <i>definitely</i> like those kinda games, Atsumu decides for him. Maybe he'll get him one for christmas, just to fuck with him.)</p><p>Of course, he could just steal the magazine and throw it away, Osamu sure to be too lazy to get up and get it back, and in that case, he might as well just give into his twin's advances (he's done so before, after all).</p><p>But that's no fun. </p><p>Instead Atsumu curls his fingers into the waistband of Osamu's shorts, lets the fabric snap against his skin and follows the dip of his waist with his thumb, flicks it up his side and over each rib. </p><p>"But I wanna play, Nii-chan," he whines, fingers still resting on Osamu's ribs, so he might not hear it when his twin sharply inhales, but he sure <i>feels</i> it. </p><p>It's about conceding power, is the thing. <i>Yer were always so adamant,</i> and at least their mother's right in that regard. They may call Osamu the better twin, but Atsumu will always be the older one, will always have those twelve minutes and thirty-four seconds where it wasn't <i>them</i> but just <i>him</i>.</p><p>So for Atsumu to willingly give that little bit of superiority up to Osamu—</p><p>"Nii-chan," he says again, repeats it over and over again like the saccharine devil's echo it is, "Nii-chan, wontcha pay attention to me? Nii-chan. <i>Nii-chan.</i> Osamu-nii."</p><p>He inhales against the palm suddenly pressed over his lips, keeps sin-admissions tightly locked behind his pearly teeth.</p><p>"Ah, gee, just shut up already, wouldja." </p><p>Magazine carelessly discarded somewhere at the foot of the bed and Atsumu thinks, <i>Gotcha, </i> and, <i>Yer actually held out a whole eight minutes, impressive, that's two more than last time,</i> as Osamu flips them over, now on top of Atsumu, keeps him pliant under his hands, wrists neatly held together over his breastbone while Osamu shoves his free hand under Atsumu's t-shirt. </p><p><i>Always works like a charm, 'Samu-nii,</i> he thinks gleefully, knows Osamu's read the words in the mirthful curve of his lips when he tries to kiss them off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing this I had the realization that atsumu's probably forced osamu to watch oreimo at one point or another</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>